


Waiting

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Grace kept waiting, and waiting, and waiting for Jefferson to come back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

 

“Mama, where’s Papa?”

You licked your lips and moved your gaze from the window to your daughter, “I’m not sure, honey. Why don’t you go help out the neighbors?”

She pouted and slouched a bit, “They aren’t home, they went to the market.”

“Well why don’t you go down to the market and help them? They’re not as young as you, and I’m sure you’ll be rewarded for your kind-heartedness.” You coaxed with a smile.

Grace smiled back and hugged you as you reached for her cloak. You kissed her messy hair, smoothing it back as best you could.

“So messy, so unruly… Just like your father’s…”

Grace giggled, “Papa does say I may be a spitting image of you, but I am one hundred percent him!”

You smiled softly and carefully kissed your daughter’s forehead, cupping her face and giving her two Eskimo kisses. She giggled again and kissed your cheek while you pulled her hood over her head. You hugged your daughter and waved as she headed for the market in search of the elderly neighbors.

You sighed once she was out of sight and sat down on the tree stump nearby your small house. Jefferson had been gone for quite a while now, and you were starting to worry. You didn’t trust Regina, not one bit, and you were right to. She was the Evil Queen, and you were her long-forgotten little sister. After the incident with Daniel, along with Rumple’s training, she’d forgotten all about you. For better or for worse, you weren’t quite sure.

You glanced down at your copper wedding ring. You traced your thumb along it, sighing deeply. It was your twenty year anniversary soon, and you were hoping he’d be back soon. Jefferson hadn’t taken so long with a jumping job since way before Grace was even conceived, and when she was born he said he was quitting the job for good, and he hadn’t been portal jumping since, so he wouldn’t attract any of his many enemies along the way and endanger his helpless child.

But there was a crack in his strong vow. You’d been out to the market recently to buy Grace a birthday present, and you didn’t have quite enough money for the one thing she’d been asking for for so long. And while you gently tried to pry your husband away to go purchase a cheaper gift, he was strong in his resolve to get the gift. In the end he failed, and was in a foul mood for the rest of the night, eyeing his hat box the entire time.

It was the next morning when he’d told you the offer Regina had given him a few weeks earlier, causing you to give him a good smack across the face, yelling in a whisper to him about how he was not allowed to keep a secret such as that away from you. He apologized immensely, but you gave him the cold shoulder until that night, where you had a long talk about it after Grace was in bed.

He agreed in the end that he would not do the job, and that you were right, Regina could _not_ be trusted under and circumstances, even if she acted as innocent as could be. Regina had lost her innocence a long time ago.

You sighed and went inside to begin preparing dinner, not faltering for one moment when preparing a plate for your husband, though he never showed up that night to eat, tuck Grace in and read her a story, or slide in with you in bed.

And you and Grace waited and waited, never giving up hope that Jefferson would return.

You sat on the same stump as usual, watching as Grace skipped over to the neighbor’s house. You sniffed and wiped your eyes. It was your wedding anniversary, and Jefferson had still not come back home. Did he abandon you and Grace on purpose?

No… Never, Jefferson wouldn’t do that. He was married to you for twenty years for Christ’s sake! And he was wrapped around Grace’s finger since she was in the womb. Jefferson was too honorable, too good of a man to abandon his family.

You bit your lip and looked to the sky, an immediate panic setting in. You stood with a gasp as the darkness clouded the forest, making you look over at Grace.

 _“Grace!”_ You screamed, starting to run for her.

She turned her head and screamed as she saw the magic engulf you, soon being taken over by the darkness herself with the neighbors, everything going black.

For so long you’d been waiting for Jefferson to come back, but now it was too late.

He would never come back.


End file.
